sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 43 / Transcript
Flashback A little later, the sun was about to set but the sky was still blue, Topaz was back home at the Yellow Sun Ranch. She was sitting at the fence and was looking at the ground of the ranch with a thoughtful face. She then noticed how someone sat down next to her but from the opposite direction. “Chris.” Topaz said rather surprised. “I’m sorry.” Chris said calmly, looking at Topaz. “Sorry? Of all people, why are you sorry?” Topaz wondered surprised. “It might be my fault you are in that situation right now. My stupidity led you into acting in the first place.” Chris explained with a serious expression. “Really?” Topaz asked surprised, looking at the clouds like she was trying to remember something. “All because I started about the acting – I was a terrible tree by the way.” Chris added and, even though he was joking at the last part, his tone was pretty serious. “Oh right! You asked me if I tried acting! I never realized that I started acting because of you…” Topaz realized surprised and couldn’t help but put a smile on her lips. “Anyway, it can’t be changed anymore. So, you need to remember that – no matter what you do – you need to make it for having fun, not for being good.” Chris then said seriously. “As long as you have fun with it, it doesn’t matter if you are good or bad. All it counts if it makes you happy. If it doesn’t. You know what to do. But you can’t tell until you at least try it.” He added calmly. “Have you thought about trying it by now?” He wondered and looked at Topaz, who was looking at the clouds again. “Happiness, huh…” She mumbled thinking. Topaz then started smiling. “I guess you are right.” “I just can’t get it out of my head. I can talk to her all normal, when it’s nothing but when it comes to that, I become shy and lose my confidence. There must be some way this can be changed. It just has to.” Chris thought as he walked around Feather Castletown. He wasn’t wandering around with no destination. He actually knew pretty well where to go. Though he wasn’t sure if he was part of the ‘gang’ now, he still hung out with them as much as he could – also to be closer to Topaz. As he arrived, the others had already waited for him. “Topaz is not here?” Chris wondered a little surprised. “She has to help out at home.” Ruby explained nodding. “You are late by the way.” Sapphire said seriously. “Late?” Chris mumbled a little confused. “You knew we’d meet up today, here. So you could have at least tried to be on time.” Sapphire explained strict. “It’s not like this is a meeting…” Amethyst mumbled and let out a sigh. “But he arrived even after Ruby did!” Amber nodded as she agreed with Sapphire. “What’s the point of pointing out me being a little late?” Chris sighed. “Anyways, I actually didn’t come to make you shout at me for being late. I have a request for you.” “A request?” Diamond wondered in surprise. Chris then just nodded with a confident expression. OPENING “So that’s why you are still acting weird in front of her.” Sapphire said nodding. “I’m not acting weird in front of her. I’m acting normal, any guy in love – who can’t confess – would act like that.” Chris explained a little pouty. “And that is strange.” Amber pointed out and slightly smiled. “Can’t you just tell her how you feel? Just let your heart speak.” Diamond suggested calmly. “It does sound like a good plan. But sadly I’m not the calm person and can’t just say everything my heart says. And on the other hand, I apparently care too much to just confess.” Chris explained seriously, referring a little to Loo. “You don’t need to be as careless as I am. That’s not healthy.” Loo said trying to protect himself. “You see, because I wasn’t able to tell her about my feelings, I accidently made her start acting!” Chris then pointed out in a serious tone. “So that’s why…” Emerald realized thinking. “I was wondering how she got that idea…” Ruby agreed nodding. “Leave it to me!” Rubellit then said happily and winked at Chris, while showing a V-sign. “I will help you confessing your feeling towards the princess you want!” She said happily and grabbed Amethyst’s arm and dragged her along with Yumi with her. “We’ve got a lot to do!” She added seriously. “Princess?” Chris repeated confused. “True, Topaz is Rapunzel, no princess…” Ruby said remembering. “What?!” Chris mumbled even more confused. “Diamond’s the Princess, Sapphire is a Princess, Amber too… but not Topaz.” Ruby continued thinking. “I was no Princess, I was Cinderella.” Diamond said correcting. Chris and the others then decided to follow Rubellit and the others. “Why are you following Rubellit all the time, when you are just getting annoyed?” Chris wondered, looking at Yumi, who walked a little behind Amethyst and Rubellit. “Ah, you know, it’s because she’s Amethyst’s friend and I’m just getting around.” Yumi answered calmly. “Nah, you have gotten used to her by now and it annoys you that it doesn’t annoy you anymore.” Sapphire pointed out and was laughing. “Hmpf, why don’t you mind your own business?” Yumi replead coldly and turned her head away from Sapphire. “Yeah, yeah.” Sapphire answered and couldn’t help but laughing even more. The others were also laughing or at least a little giggling. “Yeah, Sapphire, don’t you laugh here right now.” Emerald warned seriously but was not too serious about it. “The way Yumi acts reminds me a little of how you acted.” Amber agreed with Emerald. “I acted?” Sapphire thought and tried to understand what they mean. “Sapphire-hime.” Loo said seriously and helped Sapphire to remember. “OH! Yeah, I guess.” Sapphire said realizing and had a little smile on her lips. “Huh? ‘Oh yeah’ what?” Yumi wondered surprised. “The way you like Rubellit but don’t want to accept it is just like Sapphire acted like she didn’t trust Loo when she actually did a year ago.” Diamond explained calmly. “OH YEAH!” Rubellit suddenly stopped walking and turned to the others, looking at Chris. “Have you ever tried flowers?” She wondered seriously. “They don’t really taste that good…” Loo said jokingly. “You are not supposed to eat them.” Amethyst then mumbled. “No one told me that!” Loo answered joking and a little overreacting. “What’s wrong with you?” Sapphire mumbled a little surprised. “I wasn’t talking to the romantic stone.” Rubellit said seriously and not impressed. “See? That’s why I make bad jokes about it. I know that I’m not romantic.” Loo mumbled a little pouty. “Every girl likes to get flowers from a boy.” Rubellit said dreamy and looked at Chris, who realized she was way too fascinated by her request. “I don’t know. I agree with Diamond. You should just tell her, it doesn’t hurt and you’ll feel better.” Sapphire said unimpressed by Rubellit’s suggestion. “But if he can’t we will have to make a good scenario.” Rubellit said seriously. “Rubellit. You have only been in love on TV by now. Fiction and real life are not the same.” Amethyst said coldly. “It will work, believe me!” Rubellit said confidently. “But according to the newspaper, it seems like you have got a rival.” Amber pointed out seriously. “Can’t you forget about the newspaper already? It’s getting annoying.” Loo said slightly annoyed. “I just wanted everyone else to know what I’m talking about.” Amber said seriously and protected herself. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Yumi said surprised. “The leader of the Torigoe Theater group tried to flirt with Topaz and then Loo threw a newspaper at him.” Amethyst explained shortly. “Oh I see!” Yumi said nodding. “But, flirting or not, for the way Makoto Masaru is talking, he deserved the newspaper. I mean seriously.” Amethyst then mumbled in a little annoyed tone. “Anyway! I never wanted this to become big again!” Amber said stopping them. “All I wanted to say is that you should hurry up with confessing.” Amber said calmly, looking at Chris. “Ah,... going against a senior, is not really what I wanted to do…” Chris then mumbled a little worried. “Uh, I sense a love drama somewhere around here.” Then, Kuro appeared behind the group, surprising them quite much. “Loo!” Diamond said a little upset. “Don’t always get upset at me! She just appeared. There's no way I could have sensed her beforehand!” Low said seriously and a little pouty. “It’s not the time to attack now! We have a serious drama around here!” Rubellit shouted angrily and transformed together with Amethyst into the Guardian Stars. “We are the Guardian Stars!” The two girls shouted. The others nodded. “Let’s get over with this fast.” Emerald agreed. “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Guardian Angels Of the Sky!” The five girls said, even though Saffron was missing. “Why are you always transforming when you see any of us?” Kuro said a little upset. “What would you do if I just wanted to talk? Then you would have used your powers for nothing.” Kuro said and shook her head. “Lucky you that I was about to attack you anyway.” Kuro said proud at herself and created a new Jewelrayu. The Jewelrayu was fused with a close bush. “A nature monster, again. You guys have to get more creative once in a while.” Crimson said unimpressed. “Don’t judge us, we are using what mother earth gives us. We are so much nicer than humans.” Kuro answered seriously and sent the Jewelrayu to attack. “It’s just a little Jewelrayu, we can finish it easily, let’s don’t waste too much time on it.” Whitney said warning. “Oh, so you don’t take this serious anymore?” Kuro wondered surprised and started attacking the girls as well. “I… I should have seen this coming.” Whitney said, jumping back, trying to find a save spot until she landed right behind Loo. “You are fighting to protect me.” Whitney said jokingly. “Just like a prince.” She added smiling. “Don’t do that. Don’t call me a prince.” Loo said seriously and Whitney then left him again, joining the others again. Though they had no problems to fight of Kuro, each attack, they sent at the Jewelrayu was blocked by Kuro. “We need to stop Kuro somehow.” Lavender shouted seriously. “Uh, they need Topaz…” Feather said warning. “I’m sure they will be fine…” Yumi mumbled unimpressed. “Strike, the golden lightning of power! Guardian Angel Saffron!” Then, Angel Saffron suddenly appeared above the fight scene. “Saffron!” Sienna shouted in surprise. “Let’s do this fast, I need to get back to the play!” Saffron said seriously and summoned her Golden Ribbon and shouted: “Cut through! Electric Golden Ribbon!” And used it at Kuro, leaving the others a change to attack the Jewelrayu. “Do it now!” She shouted and Whitney nodded. She drew a large symbol of infinity and called “Make time, Sweet White Hourglass!”, and purified the Jewelrayu with that. While Whitney was attacking, Kuro managed to free herself from The golden ribbon and escaped. “She’s gone.” Azure said unimpressed. “Perfect timing!” Heather said proudly. “How did you know we were fighting anyway?” Crimson wondered curiously. “I got a message.” Saffron said calmly and turned away from the group. “Message?” Whitney wondered and looked over to Feather. “My phone!” She said surprised. “Hane~” Feather just smiled at the girls. “Ah! I have to get back!” Topaz said shocked as she remembered she left her practice for the fight. “Ah Topaz! Wait a second!” Sapphire grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. “Chris has got something to tell you.” She added and grabbed his arm. “He has?” Topaz wondered in surprise. “I-I have?!” Chris wondered pretty shocked. Sapphire and Ruby, but also Amethyst and Rubellit pushed him towards Topaz, who was waiting for whatever he wanted to tell her. Topaz then got a little confused as she saw Chris’ face turning pretty red. “Why are you blushing like that?” She wondered in surprise. “Aw, they are a cute couple.” Feather said touched. “Wha-?” Topaz slightly jumped back and also started blushing a little. “Ah… I-I need to go now, really!” She turned around fast and walked away. “Hm…” Sapphire sighed as she watches Topaz leaving. “Maybe you should try the flowers…” She added thinking. Topaz, meanwhile, was pretty confused by the situation. “Why? Why did I blush?” She mumbled a little confused. Category:Transcripts